A Whole New World
by lightning Mcquizzle
Summary: What if Bella cames to forks as a shape shifter and befriends Emmet when he finds her in the woods. She asks him to keep the secret but how long till the rest of the family finds out. Will romance blossom between Edward and Bella?
1. The Arrival

**I have recently become very addicted to twilight fanfiction, so i decided to take a crack at it**

* * *

Even when you're immortal that doesn't mean that you have everything. I mean I love being what I am but I miss everything I had to leave behind. The

people I grew up with my parents, my brother, my one true friend Rose. Heck sometimes I even miss being a klutz, the things that you once hated you now

miss beyond belief. Sometimes I wish that everything from my looks to my memory wasn't so damn perfect. That's why I decide to go stay with my brother

dearest, to get a dose of human imperfection.

* * *

To say Charlie was thrilled was an under statement. When I had first called to ask if I could stay with him he nearly exploded going on about how I would

love the town he had moved to and how he had just been promoted to police chief. I mean I know I hadn't called for at least two years but his reaction was a

little over enthusiastic. After I was updated on everything that had happened since we last talked – I had to restrain my self from going and killing this Renee

character he told me about for breaking his heart – it was set that I would come in a weeks time posing as his adoptive daughter. Probably the part that I

was most excited about besides seeing my brother was getting to go to high school because I hadn't interacted with humans much for about twenty five

years, choosing to immerse myself in discovering my - at the time - new found powers and traveling the world, learning everything each place had to offer. If

you asked me to tell you all the places I'd been to you would have to sit down, the list was so long.

"Attention all passengers we will be landing in five minutes," looking around I couldn't understand why the pilot had used the intercom when he was sitting

six feet in front of me and there was only five other people on the small plane. I was thankful though that we would be landing soon because the old man

sitting next to me had fallen asleep on my shoulder the second the plane took out and started to drool on my new jacket about half an hour ago.

I was the first off the plane leaving the surprised looking passengers behind me as I swung a huge duffle bag easily over my seemingly petite form. Ran over

to Charlie – at human speed – and hugged as tightly as I could with out crushing him.

"Hey Izzy, looking young and gorgeous as ever," Charlie said with a smile.

"It's Bella now and you're quite the flatterer," I flipped my hair over my shoulder leaving the people behind me dazed.

"Whatever you say _Izzy_bella," Charlie grinned at me. I laughed and smiled too as we made our way to the cruiser. On the way home we talked about my

travels and all the cool creatures I had met. You see I'm a shape shifter, not the kind that can only change into one form, the cool kind that can change into

any animal, even dinosaurs. There aren't many of us in the world so we all travel alone. The cool part is that there are other creatures that we can befriend;

there is everything from vampires to mermaids. I even met some fairies a few months ago while traveling through a forest in Albania.

* * *

The second we stepped into the house I could tell he was still hung up over Renee. There were pictures of them together everywhere, and you could tell all of

the decorating had been done by her. Never in a million years would my brother paint the cabinets yellow. I hated seeing Charlie like this so I decided to ask

him if I could give the house a makeover. When I asked him I could see that he was going too refuse so I add the puppy dog eyes, which he had never been

able to say no to. Sighing he agreed to let me do what I want as long as I didn't change the kitchen cabinets. I agreed happily but still wrinkled my nose at

the awful paint job.

I went and quickly got the supplies I needed, nodding at Charlie as he went out to go sign me up for high school. I danced around the house bringing it to life

far better than Renee could have even dreamed; doing a few days work in a little less than and hour, I did put a clear gloss on the cabinets doing everything

I could without breaking my promise to Charlie. Not even my super speed though could make the paint dry faster so I made my way up to my room to start

setting that up.

It was small but had every thing I needed, the best being that the forest was only a few yards from my window. I would go out for a stroll later a check out

the territory. I could hear the cruiser a few blocks away, so I headed down stairs and threw a salad together. Seeing his face when he came home was the

best part, I could tell he was happy with what I had done.

I chirped a quick good bye after dinner was finished and ran out into the woods. Grinning I stretched, this is where I belonged. I could feel the change going

through me shrinking my body and covering it with fur. Suddenly I was a black bear cub; I then strolled off at a leisurely pace into the woods. Though I had

seen many forests in my time they never ceased to amaze me, I was a whole different world than the backyard I had just left behind. I quickly clawed my

way up a tree, as I looked a the wet green landscape in front of me I couldn't help but feel that something was off, that something or someone was lurking

nearby in the shadows.

* * *

I woke up and stretched letting out a roar like yawn from my chest. I glanced over at my clock and quickly got out of bed. I pulled a cream and white striped

sweater with dark wash jeans and converse before skipping down the stairs surprising Charlie with my good mood.

"First day of school," I said responding to his unspoken question, I had only been to high school once and it hadn't gone so good, I didn't want to mess up my

second chance.

"Your car arrived," Charlie said chuckling as I ran squealing out the front door forgetting my breakfast. There it was my new royal blue ferri, my baby. I

bolted back inside grabbing, my bag before hurrying back to my car almost forgetting to act human in my excitement. I ran my hands along the dash board

and Italian leather seats - hey I had the money why not treat my self - before a wicked grin spread across my face, and I was off shattering the speed limit,

never mind that I was posing as the police chief's daughter.

When I arrived I realized that I was one of the last people to get there even with my speedy driving. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I pulled into one of

the few remaining spots which was next to the next nicest car a Volvo. As I stepped out of the car I could hear a few wolf whistles as I made my way up to

the office. When I stepped in side I could tell that the secretary had been waiting for me, she was stand at the counter ready with all the papers I would

need, she highlighted routes on a map and gave me a slip that I needed all of my teachers to sign. Once she finished her detailed explanation she asked if I

needed anything repeated, I shook my head no, I had a perfect memory. After saying a quick thank you I stepped out of the office and was immediately was

confronted by a blond boy wearing way to much hair gel.

"Hello, gorgeous, I'm Mike and I'll show you to your class." I groaned internally, I could tell this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Please review the new update will be here soon ask any questions you have and I'll answer them as best as I can without giving too much away.**


	2. The Game

Chapter 2

Mike Newton was brought into this world for one reason, to annoy the crap out of me, I was sure of it by the end of first period. The whole time he would glance over at me and me what he apparently thought was a seductive wink. To me it just looked like he really needed to take a shit.

Once first period was over I was out the door heading in the direction of my next class at a just barley human speed. I looked around and did a mental victory dance, but it didn't last long, Mike burst out of the crowd of people red faced.

"Don't worry Bella, I know you got lost no need to explain, come on we have gym together, I already checked."

I was about to explode but instead I headed towards locker room., no sure that he wouldn't follow me there. I stood in the corner while getting changed, it was pretty akward with all the girls staring at me. Once I had finished changing and was heading out into the gym I noticed a strangely sweet smell that I recognized. I searched the room for the source of the smell when finally I spotted them, there in the corner were two vampires talking quietly. They were total opposites: one a tiny girl who reminded me more of a fairy than a vampire, with short cropped hair and was almost bouncing where she stood, other looked like he ate nothing but steroids for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, glancing at their eyes I saw that the were animal drinkers. Deciding to find out more about them I listened to what they were saying

"The new girl smells funny", said steroid boy, glancing at the fairy girl. I almost laughed, vampires were under the strange impression that they were the only mythical beings in existence. I wouldn't burst their bubble, it was too dangerous for anyone to know.

"Very observant Emmet, but yes she does smell different," replied the tiny girl changing from sarcastic to concern by the end of her reply. But before Emmet the steroid dude could reply the teacher called us all over to him.

"Okay today I don't feel like teaching you, so you kids get to play dodge ball."

Humans I mentally sighed, they always know exactly the right thing to say. Turning to the rest of the class I saw that they already had the captains picked, Mike and Emmet. They were playing rock paper scissors to decide who would pick first; Emmet beat mike rock to scissors. Knowing this was going to be horrible because Mike was going to pick me to be on his team and try and show off the whole period; I watched Emmet as he looked at the students trying to decide who to pick first, suddenly his eyes locked with mine and he gave me a huge grin.

"I choose Bella," he said turning to smirk at Mike who was openly glaring at him. All of my classmates turned to watch me walk over to Emmet whispering to each other about me. Kids these days, don't they have anything better to do than gossip.

I waited for the rest of the kids to be picked; finally we separated to different sides and waited for the coach to blow the whistle. I just watched for the first few minutes of the game dodging all the balls being thrown at me by girls on the other side, this was too easy, most of these humans couldn't hit me if I was two feet away from them and stood still. If I was still human I would be even worse thinking back on the good ol' days before I turned into an immortal.

After a few more minutes there were only six people left playing Emmet, Alice –whose name I found out when Emmet had picked her-, and me on our side. Mike and two other boys were left on the other side. I still had not picked up a ball yet, but I decided I might as well get one good throw in at Mike before my team got him out.

Mike smirked at me, "Hey Bella, after school today why don't we go have some fun at my house."

I couldn't stop what came out of my mouth next, "Why don't you go fuck yourself, I'm sure you've done it before."

Mike's smirk immediately left his face, while a lot of the guys started laughing at him. He suddenly picked up a ball and whipped it as hard as he could at me. I waited till the last second before I did a back flip over the ball and using my momentum to hurl the ball in my hand at Mike's face. It slammed into his shocked face causing him to fly backwards and hit the wall. **(A/N: If you want to see what this looks like look on my profile for the link to a video I based this off of) **I landed perfectly; everyone around me was in shocked silence just staring at me. Then they started to cheer for me while the teacher ran over to check on Mike. I could see with my enhanced eye sight that I had broken Mike's nose, and he had an outline of the ball on his face, yep he'll have that for at least a few hours.

I looked over at the vampires worried that they might attack, with all the blood coming out of Mike's nose. But they were fine, tense but in control, satisfied I went to get changed.

For the next couple of classes people were talking nonstop about what I had done to Mike, so I drifted off into thought. Because of this the morning flew by, finally it was lunch time.

When I stepped into the lunch room everyone went quiet, watching as I walked to the lunch line and finally sat down at an empty table. After about a minute of staring they went back to talking about me. I sighed, why did I even come here, oh yah Charlie. Grumpily I surveyed the room before I noticed the two vampires from gym sitting at a table with three more. My god this was a big coven, but it isn't the biggest I've seen. I watched as they talked in hushed whispers, examining the new ones. Next to Alice was a vampire covered in scars, he must have been in the wars down south. Even though I hadn't been alive at the time, I had heard stories about them. The girl next to him looked like she stepped out of a magazine ad, she looked familiar almost like… no Bella don't do this to yourself Rose is dead. I was overwhelmed with grief when the vampire from the wars head shot up to look at me. Curiosity suddenly replaced the grief but it was still their always lurking in the back of my mind. This vampire must be an empath; I would have to keep my feelings in check from now on. The other vampires at the table look questioningly over at him so I adverted my gaze.

Quickly finishing my lunch and throwing out my trash, I left the gym with a pair of eyes burning into my back. The bell rang soon after so I made my way to class. The teacher directed me to a seat in the back. Sitting down I pulled out a notebook and began to doodle while the class slowly filled up. I could smell vampire, looking up I realized this must be the other vampire I didn't get a chance to examine during lunch time. He was gorgeous with copper hair and piercing golden eyes. Tearing myself away from his graze I looked to see where he was sitting, all of the seats were full, except for the one next to mine.

_Well_, I thought _this will be interesting_


End file.
